Little Srmthfg
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Some cute one shots about the Hyperforce before the alchemist turned evil and before Chiro. They have their robotic parts but are supposed to still be little kids, with good  but little  Mandarin, and the Alchemist as their daddy.
1. Introduction

Introduction

_Little Srmthfg is going to be a collection of one shots featuring the Robot Monkeys as little kids. It's when they first became robotic and they look up to the alchemist as their "daddy." It will include Mandarin, but the GOOD mandarin, not the evil one. I have read previous stories with the little robot monkey team and got ideas for my own, so please read them and enjoy them! _^.^


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

"DADDY!" Gibson screamed through the halls of the alchemist's home. The alchemist looked to see the small blue robot monkey running through the hall crying.

"Gibson, what's wrong?" The alchemist asked as the little monkey ran into his arms. "Sprx was being MEAN to me!" The alchemist wiped the simian's tears away and went to the room where Sprx was. The red monkey was playing with a model airplane. In the back of the room was little Otto, who was singing while moving a large brown teddy bear around as if it was dancing.

"Sprx," the alchemist said, "Gibson said you were being mean to him. Is that true?"

"He started it." Said Sprx, not looking up from his toy airplane.

"Did not!" Gibson yelled.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"That's enough you two." The alchemist stopped the two brothers before they started fighting. "So what happened here?"

"Sprx called me a moron and pushed me!"

"Gibson called me stupid and hit me!"

"One at a time please." The alchemist tried to interrupt.

"And then I told Sprx that I was gonna get you!"

"And then I tried to block Gibson because he tried to punch me!"

"Boys, calm down." The alchemist still couldn't understand the two.

"And he called me a tattletale!"

"And he said I was a dummy!"

"BOYS!"

Gibson and Sprx looked at the alchemist wide eyed. He hardly ever had to raise his voice.

"I can't understand you when you both talk at the same time."

"He still started it." Sprx mumbled.

"I…did…NOT!" Gibson tackled Sprx and the two got into a fist fight. The alchemist broke them up. It was a good thing that at such a young age the robot monkeys were about the size of a composition book. Suddenly the alchemist saw Otto. The tiny green monkey was still dancing with his bear singing _I'm a Little Teapot_.

"Otto," the alchemist said.

Otto stopped singing and looked at him. "Yeah daddy?"

"Do you know what happened here?"

"Um… Teddy learned how to do the Charleston!"

"I meant with Sprx and Gibson, Otto."

"Oh, that! I was here when they fought. It scared Teddy half to death cuz' they was so loud!"

"So what happened, Otto?'

Otto thought for a moment, said something to his toy bear, and thought again.

"Well… Gibson was over there doing a puzzle, and Sprx wanted to play with him, so he took his plane and started making shooting noises. Gibson asked what he was doing and Sprx told Gibson he was Ping Pong, a giant vanilla and Sprx was the plane that shoots him down. Gibson said that was stupid cuz giant vanillas don't exist and Sprx said Gibson was a moron cuz it could happen, and Gibson said Sprx was a dummy for believing those kinds of things, and Sprx swiped at him, and Gibson hit back, and Sprx pushed him and made Gibson fall on those blocks. Ouch! Teddy reminded me of that part. Then Gibson told Sprx he was gonna get daddy, and Sprx called him a tattletale, and Gibson started to cry and ran away, and then you came in with Gibson and asked Sprx…"

"Alright Otto, that was all I needed to know." The alchemist kept Otto from explaining what was already happening.

First, Sprx corrected his baby brother. "King Kong was a giant gorilla."

"I was wondering about that." Otto replied. "Ping pong is a funny name, and vanilla isn't scary."

Next, Gibson and Sprx looked up at the alchemist. What Otto said was the truth (except for how Ping pong was a giant vanilla) and they all knew it.

"Are we in trouble daddy?" the two brothers asked in unison.

"I think I'll let you both off with a warning this time. Keep playing now. Daddy has work to do, and NO fighting."

Gibson went to finish his puzzle, but then Sprx muttered "crybaby." Gibson looked deeply hurt by that comment and the alchemist asked, "Gibson, would you rather play with Antauri, Nova, and Mandarin?"

"Yes." The blue monkey sniffled as the alchemist led him and his brother out of any more trouble.


	3. Hiccups

The Crazy Confusing Case of Curing the Continuous Hiccups

One day in the alchemist's lab, all of the small robot monkeys were enjoying a relaxing afternoon. Antauri was taking a nap underneath an apple tree that Otto was climbing. Nova was picking flowers. Sprx was at the duck pond trying his best to splash Gibson, who was reading a book. Mandarin was sitting with the alchemist who was working.

Nova tried to put her flowers into a pretty necklace she could give her dad when she heard a noise.

_Hic!_

The yellow monkey looked around but didn't see anything. She went back to her necklace when she heard it again.

_Hic!_

Nova decided to look around for where that noise was coming from. She followed it until she came to the apple tree.

_Hic! Hic!_

Nova climbed up the tree and saw Otto sitting on a branch.

_Otto's up here, but there is no way it could be him. _She thought, until suddenly Otto hiccupped.

"Hic! Hic!"

"Otto, what are you making that funny noise for?" she asked. "I don't know. I was just sitting up here in the tree _HIC _when I suddenly _HIC_ started making this _HIC_ weird sound. _HIC!" _"Well, can you stop?" the yellow monkey asked. "I'm trying but _HIC _I can't." Otto said. "Maybe Gibson knows how to stop this. He's smart." Nova said, and the two went down the trunk of the tree to find their blue brother.

"Ah, it sounds like you have a case of the hiccups!" said Gibson. "The _HIC _hiccups?" Otto asked. "Yes, hiccups. It is a myoclonus of the diaphragm that repeats several times per minute." Gibson assumed that, from the puzzled looks on his brother and sister's faces, they were confused. "Something in his body that helps him breathe is twitching, but it's nothing to worry about." Gibson clarified. "Well, is there a way to stop them?" Nova asked. "It should go away on its own, but there are many ways to shorten the amount of time it lasts." Said Gibson. "Like what?" the green monkey said.

Otto and Nova followed Gibson inside the lab and into the kitchen. Gibson climbed up onto the counter, got a glass, and poured some water inside it. "Here, Otto. Drinking a glass of water will make those hiccups go away." He said. Otto grabbed the glass and drank some. "Did it work?" asked Nova. _HIC! _Otto hiccupped. Just then Sprx walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?" Sprx questioned his brothers and sister. "We're trying to cure Otto's hiccups by giving him a glass of water, but it didn't work." Said Nova. "Well no wonder it didn't work! He's supposed to drink it from the wrong side of the glass!" said Sprx. "How do I _HIC _do that?" asked Otto. Sprx grabbed the glass and bent over, showing Otto how to drink it from the other end. Otto hiccupped and took back the glass and mimicked Sprx's actions. Sprx, Gibson, and Nova stared to see if it worked. _HIC! _It didn't.

"Ugh! It didn't work. Now what do we do?" said Nova. "I think you can also cure hiccups by holding your breath." Said Gibson. "No way! You eat a spoonful of sugar!" said Sprx. "I think my cure will work Sprx." said Gibson. "No, my cure will work Gibson." Said Sprx. The two started arguing, so Nova told Otto they would try Gibson's cure, and if that didn't work, they would try Sprx's.

"Ok, Otto. Gibson never said how long you have to hold your breath, so just hold your breath as long as you can." Said Nova. Otto hiccupped and then held his breath for a little while. Then he gasped for air. "Did it work?" asked Nova. "I think it did- _HIC!_" replied Otto. "It still didn't work. Do you think you can try to hold your breath a little longer?" "I'll _HIC _try." Otto held his breath again. Gibson and Sprx walked into the room, still bickering. They both looked at Otto, who had his cheeks puffed out and his eyes closed. His cheeks were red because he was able to hold his breath for a long time. "Okay Otto. I think you can stop." Said Nova. Otto still held his breath. He started to turn blue. "Wow Gibson! He looks like you." Said Sprx. "ACK! OTTO! HURRY UP! BREATHE AGAIN! THAT'S NOT HEALTHY!" Gibson panicked. Otto sucked in as much air as he could at once and turned back to his normal green color. "I feel dizzy." The green monkey said. "Are your hiccups gone now?" Nova asked. Otto stood still. Nothing came out of him, but then just as he was smiling… _HIC! HIC!_

"Told ya!" Sprx said to Gibson. "He just has to eat a spoonful of sugar and BAM! His hiccups will disappear." Gibson glared at Sprx as they went and got down the sugar bowl. Then they grabbed a spoon and handed it to Otto. Gibson, still mad at Sprx, just watched silently as Otto smacked on the spoonful of sugar. "What did I tell you guys?" said Sprx. "His hiccups are gone." _HIC! _"HA! YOU WERE WRONG SPRX! HE STILL HAS HICCUPS!" Gibson shouted as Sprx stuck his tongue at Gibson. "Maybe I should _HIC _try again!" said Otto. "No. Daddy would be mad if he found out you ate pure sugar." Said Nova.

The robot monkeys walked up to Antauri, who woke up from his nap and was enjoying the breeze. "Antauri, Otto has hiccups. Do you know any ways to cure them?" asked Gibson. Antauri looked at his brothers and sisters. "Did you try a drink of water?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. _HIC! _Otto hiccupped.

"Did he drink it from the wrong side of the glass?"

"Yes." _HIC!_

"How about holding your breath?"

"Yes." _HIC!_

"A spoonful of sugar?"

"Yes." _HIC!_

"What about singing a song as loud as you can?"

The other monkeys looked at each other and Otto hiccupped. "Nope. We didn't try that one." Said Sprx. _HIC!_

"Ok, I heard somewhere that you can get rid of hiccups by singing loud and with heart." Antauri said. They looked at Otto and told him to give it a try.

Otto took a deep breath and began to sing. "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!"

Everyone else covered their ears. They wouldn't lie. Otto was terrible. He was off key and when they told him to sing as loud as he could, he took it seriously.

Meanwhile in the alchemist's lab, he was busy working on his machines, when he was startled by something. "UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY!" Otto _sang_. "Holy Shuggazoom! What was that?" asked the alchemist. While he was distracted his machine overheated and blew up in his face. "I think Otto is screaming, daddy." Said Mandarin. "Well, can you try to keep him quiet, Mandarin? I'm trying to work and it's really hard to concentrate with that noise!" Mandarin left the room.

Back with the others, Otto finished his song (thank goodness) and the others uncovered their ears. "So, do you still have the hiccups?" asked Gibson. They all stared at Otto, who was silent. "Yes!" said the green monkey, "they're gone-_HIC! HIC! HIC!" _The other monkeys sighed in disappointment. Otto still had the hiccups AND they almost lost their hearing. "NOW what do we do?" asked Sprx. "Maybe daddy or Mandarin know a cure for hiccups." Said Nova. Everyone agreed that they go inside and look for Mandarin and the alchemist.

Just as they all walked into the building, the small young monkeys were spooked when their older brother Mandarin jumped down from the ceiling. "BOO!" He shouted. All the monkeys jumped back and Otto stumbled onto the floor and began to cry. "Mandarin, what was that for!" Nova yelled. "You shouldn't be so rough, you scared us all!" Gibson shouted. "We're trying to find a way to cure Otto's hiccups but you made him cry!" Sprx growled. "Does he still have the hiccups?" Mandarin smirked.

Otto stopped crying and paused for a moment. "My hiccups are gone! Mandarin scared them away and now their gone! THEIR GONE!" Otto exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "And it's all thanks to you Mandarin! You helped me get rid of my hiccups! You're the best!" Otto went and hugged his big brother. "Well, you know me Otto. I'll do anything to help my little brother because I care about him so much." Said Mandarin. Everyone else just gave Mandarin a confused and jealous glare. Especially Gibson who thought he deserved SOME credit for at least telling Otto what hiccups even are.

_The End_


	4. A Cry for Attention

A Cry for Attention

"B-But that's not fair!" Nova cried out to the Alchemist. "He gets to stay up late with you just because he's the oldest?"

"Yes, Nova. You all are still a little too young and you have to sleep. Once you're Mandarin's age, you can stay up late with us." The Alchemist said. Nova was pouting; her pink eyes sparkling as the light from the moon shone through a window and shone upon her face.

"But Antauri and Gibson will be able to stay up late too by the time I'm that old!" The yellow monkey argued. Her dad picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I know that, sweetheart." The Alchemist smiled at her. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, I want it to be just you and me!"

"We'll have a day together, just you and me. Right now it's bedtime though, so you have to go to sleep." The Alchemist carried Nova out of the living room and into the bedroom. Just before they left the room, Mandarin, who was sitting on the couch, stuck his tongue out at Nova. The yellow simian stuck her tongue out too.

* * *

><p>"What? That's not fair!" Otto had the same reaction as Nova. Gibson was jumping on his bed while listening to the Alchemist, Sprx was standing next to Otto, also unhappy with what they were just told, and Antauri was sitting on his bed with his legs hanging over the side.<p>

"I wanna stay up late too!" Sprx added. Antauri and Gibson also wanted to be up with the Alchemist and Mandarin.

"You're not quite old enough yet, but each one of you will get to stay up once you're Mandarin's age." The young simians groaned as their father tucked each of them into bed. "Good night." The Alchemist turned off a small lamp that lit up the room. Each of the tiny robot monkeys silently grumbled to themselves about Mandarin being alowed to stay up just because he was the oldest. Just then, one of them had a small idea. A grin grew onto the tiny monkey's face and it quietly snuck out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me stay up late with you daddy." Mandarin sat next to the Alchemist on the couch. "So what are we going to do?"<p>

"We can do whatever you would like Mandarin. We could...watch a cartoon, or read a book, or maybe play a boardgame. You can pick." The Alchemist said to the orange monkey.

"Let's read a book." Mandarin walked over to the shelf and pulled out a book with the title _The Wolf and the Seven Kids. "_Let's read this one!" Mandarin handed the book to the alchemist and sat on his daddy's lap. The alchemist opened the book and started to read it aloud. Mandarin looked at the pictures.

"Once, there was a mother goat who had seven kids. They lived in a small house outside of a town where the mother would go shopping." The alchemist began reading, until he glanced upward and saw Nova standing there watching them.

"Nova, what are you doing awake?" Her father asked.

"I-I thought I heard a monster in the bedroom." She ran over to him. Mandarin scowled at her. The alchemist picked her up and went back to the bedroom. He turned the lamp on and looked around for something that might sound like a monster, but it was just Otto snoring.

"See, it was just Otto. There was no monster." The alchemist said to Nova.

"I'm still scared." She said. The alchemist sighed and carried her back into the living room.

"You can stay with us for a little bit." He said. Nova got comfy in her daddy's arm while Mandarin glared at her. She just smiled at him with a mischevous look.

"But daddy, she's not old enough to stay up late yet!" Mandarin whined.

"She's a little scared, so I'm letting her stay up about ten more minutes at the most. Then she'll go back to bed, ok?" Nova nodded and hugged her dad. Mandarin mumbled to himself until the Alchemist continued reading the book.

* * *

><p>Gibson was the only one who noticed Nova exit the room and stay with the alchemist. He felt jealous and hopped out of bed, running to the living room.<p>

"So, the mother goat told her seven children not to let the wolf into the house while she went to buy milk. They would know it was him because of his black fur and rough voice." The alchemist flipped to the next page.

"What does the wolf's voice sound like?" Nova looked up at her dad.

"**Like this!**" The alchemist said in a gruff voice that sounded like a monster. Mandarin and Nova giggled.

_Sniffle._

Gibson stood in the hallway and looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Gibson?" The alchemist got up again.

"I had a scary dream that I was gonna be eaten by a big spider!" Gibson ran over to the alchemist and jumped into his arms.

"It's ok. There are no giant spiders." The alchemist held Gibson and swayed back and forth. Gibson sniffled again and looked up at his dad.

"ReallY? You promise?" The blue simian asked.

"I promise." The Alchemist put Gibson down onto the floor gently. "Now you need to go back to bed."

"B-But what if I have another nightmare?" The Alchemist sighed and smiled.

"Okay Gibson. You can stay with us for a few minutes. But then you have to go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay!" Gibson hopped up next to Nova, who glared at him along with Mandarin. Gibson didn't really notice and smiled as the Alchemist pulled his book back out.

* * *

><p>Antauri woke up and saw that Nova and Gibson weren't in their beds. Then he heard laughter in the other room and went to have a look for himself.<p>

"The little kids said, 'That voice isn't soft at all like our mother's. You must be the wolf!'" The Alchemist continued to read. Then he saw a black robot monkey standing close by.

"Hi daddy." Antauri said. His yellow eyes stared at them.

"Hello Antauri. Is everything alright?" The Alchemist asked.

"I need a glass of water." Antauri walked over. "I'm really thirsty." The Alchemist put the book down and got up to give Antauri a glass of water. After Antauri drank his water, he sat down next to Gibson on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Mandarin replied.

"...sitting on the couch." Antauri wondered why Mandarin smacked his forehead.

"We're reading a book." The Alchemist said.

"No, YOU'RE reading a book daddy. We're just listenin'." Nova looked at her dad with her pink eyes. The Alchemist chuckled and turned back to Antauri.

"I guess you want to join us." The Alchemist said. Antauri smiled and nodded as his daddy went back to reading the book. Mandarin groaned.

* * *

><p>Sprx got up and walked over to the living room. He listened as the Alchemist read to his brothers and sister, feeling a bit left out.<p>

"So the wolf...hello Sprx." The Alchemist looked up. Mandarin was very frustrated now.

"Hi daddy." Sprx walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing awake?" His dad asked.

"I heard you guys in here and I couldn't sleep." The small red simian looked up with an innocent smile.

"You can sit with us too." The Alchemist smiled and sighed. Sprx sat right in the middle of everyone, making each of the small monkeys but Antauri glare at the red simian. Then their father continued reading.

* * *

><p>Otto tossed and turned in his bed. Having trouble sleeping, he sat up and looked around the bedroom he and his brothers shared. He was all alone. The small green monkey immediately became frightened on his own and dashed out of the room.<p>

"DADDY!" He cried out and ran into the other room. "Everybody dissapeared!"

"We're all right here, Otto." The Alchemist got up and held the green monkey.

"Oh." The green monkey replied. "I was all alone in bed and I got kind of scared."

"Do you want to listen to the story with us?" The Alchemist asked. Otto nodded and sat next to Sprx as their dad read the rest of the story. Once he was finished, he looked at each of the monkeys. All of them, including Mandarin, had fallen asleep. The Alchemist smiled and carried them all into the bedroom. After they wre all tucked into their beds, he also went to his own bed to get some sleep. He thought it was a very enjoyable evening they had together.

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, it took me FOREVER to update this story, but I got an idea and couldn't let it go, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if I messed up with the spelling anywhere. Review please! :) (By the way, The Wolf and the Seven Kids is an actual story written by the Grim Brothers)<strong>


	5. The Frog

The Frog

**Authors note: I am a fan of Japanese Manga and Anime. I read a series of books called **_**Yotsuba&! **_**About a young girl named Yotsuba. The story in book 2 (chapter 12) is titled "The Frog" and it immediately made me think of the situation but with the characters switched out for robot monkeys. I have changed the story a tiny bit, but anyway I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG OR YOTSUBA OR THEIR CHARACTERS OR PLOTS! Please read and review! (It's very cute!)**

Otto sat outside and dragged a net along the edges of the pond. Sprx walked by, heading inside for a snack, and noticed his younger brother.

"What are ya doin' Otto?" Sprx asked.

"Oh, Hi Sprx!" A wide grin grew onto Otto's face. "I saw a big one in there!"

"A big one what?" The red simian replied and looked into the pond. "A fish or something?"

"Nope!" Otto replied. "I saw a big frog!" Then the small simian stretched his hands out until they were about a half foot long. "This big! Really!"

"Oh…" Sprx said. "That's a pretty big frog. You shouldn't catch frogs like that! Go for tiny frogs instead."

The green simian cocked his head to the side. "Are you scared of a frog, Sparky?" He giggled with his innocent smile.

"N-NO!" Sprx answered. "But, Nova might be, and…she would freak out if she saw something like a big frog!"

"Oh…" Otto said. "I'm going to look on that side of the pond!" The green simian dashed over to the other side of the lake.

"Are you listening to me?" Sprx exclaimed. Suddenly Otto stopped and ran back to hide behind Sprx. "What's wrong, Otto?" The red simian asked.

"Over t-there!" Otto shook with fear. The red simian looked up and saw a scarecrow that the Alchemist had put in a small garden of plants that he experimented with. The monkeys' dad hated birds picking at his plants, but the only thing the scarecrow was frightening was little Otto.

"You're afraid of the scarecrow?" Sprx asked. The tiny green simian just trembled and nodded. Sprx just huffed and turned to go back into the house. "Well, Otto, I'm going inside to grab a snack. Let's go to the playroom later!"

"Okay!" Otto shouted with a large smile.

"And do NOT catch any big frogs!" Sprx replied before heading inside. Otto just nodded and turned back to the pond, not following a single word of his big brother's advice.

"Now, where did that big one go?" Otto mumbled to himself. Then he saw a pair of big bulgy eyes pop out of the water. The green monkey tightened his grip on the net and crawled close to the ground, ready to catch his prey.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" The green monkey yelled throughout the house. In his hand was a plastic bag.<p>

"Hi, Otto!" Nova said. She was sitting with Antauri and they were building a tower out of blocks.

"Do you guys know where Gibson is? I gots ta show him somethin'!" The green simian was jumping on his tippy toes.

"He's in the playroom!" Antauri said. Then the black simian stared at the bag in his little brother's hand. "What's inside the bag, Otto?"

"You wanna see?" The green simian's eyes sparkled and he held the bag up. Suddenly whatever was inside the bag began to wriggle and move about. Then it paused for a brief moment and started again.

"Um…no thanks." Nova said. "Why don't you show Gibson."

"Okay!" Otto dashed to the playroom. Antauri and Nova sat and watched him run off.

_What was in there?_ The two simians wondered.

* * *

><p>Gibson quietly hummed to himself. He was lying on a pillow and was reading a special new book that the Alchemist gave him as a gift. It was about different kinds of animals and it came with a bunch of stickers that he had taken out of the book and stuck onto himself. Then he heard the door open and turned around.<p>

"GIBSON!" Otto exclaimed and ran into the room.

"Oh, hi Otto!" Gibson stood up. A panda bear sticker fell off of his nose as he walked over to his little brother.

"I have something to show you!" Otto placed the plastic bag on the floor and opened it up.

"Oh!" Gibson and Otto crouched down and the green simian pulled out…a very big frog. It was green with brown spots on its back and it was about the size of a computer cd. The blue simian just stared at it for a moment before responding.

"WOW! He's so big! Cool!" Gibson exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

"Right?" Otto replied with an even bigger smile.

* * *

><p>Nova heard the commotion from the other room.<p>

"Hold on, Antauri! I gotta find out what it is!" She got up and dashed to the playroom. The black simian just continued working on the block tower.

"Hi! I wanted to see what the thing was over here!" The yellow monkeys rose orbs scanned the image in front of her. Otto presented the big frog and Nova watched as the creatures legs wriggled about in the green monkey's hands.

"GYAAAUGH!"

* * *

><p>Antauri continued working with the blocks. Then someone else came in from outdoors. A red simian walked inside wearing a scarecrow head like a mask.<p>

"Where's Otto?" The scarecrow asked. Antauri's yellow eyes examined the sight before him once more and pointed to the playroom.

"He's with Gibson…in the playroom…Why do you have that on your head, Sprx?"

"Nunya beeswax!" Sprx just headed for the playroom, passing Nova who's expression went from creeped out to confused in as little as two seconds.

* * *

><p>"We'll take him back to the pond later." Gibson took his frog sticker off of his leg and put it onto a glass tank that they found to put their frog in.<p>

"Well, first we should take him out and play with him. We can poke him so he jumps around and stuff!" Otto said and he stared at his new animal friend who just sat in the tank.

"That sounds like fun!" Gibson said. Then there was a knock on the door. Nova must have closed it went she ran out of the room. Otto ran over and slowly opened the door.

"Who is it?" He said with a large smile. Then his smile slowly faded as he scanned the figure in front of him. It was the scarecrow.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Otto screamed.

"Otto! I've come for you!" The scarecrow replied.

The tiny green simian ran around the room in a frenzy, crashing into various things and knocking toys and books off of the shelves. Gibson just watched puzzled at the sight before him.

Sprx walked over to Otto, who was trapped in a corner of the room. The red simian made scary noises and waved his arms around, making the scarecrow seem even more terrifying to the green monkey. Otto got into a fighting stance and kicked Sprx's shin.

"Ouch! You've done it now!" Sprx said. Then tears filled the green monkeys eyes and Otto began to bawl.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D-DON'T HURT ME!" He cried.

"SPRX!" Gibson shouted. "Stop it! You're scaring Otto!"

"I-I'm not Sprx!" The red simian replied. "I'm Killer, the deadly and scary scarecrow!"

"Hm…" Gibson thought for a moment, and then he thought of something. "Sprx! Look at this!" The blue simian held out the large frog.

"AUGH!" Sprx shrieked. "What the heck is that?" The crimson monkey fell to the ground and backed away from the large frog. Gibson put the frog on the ground.

"Stay away! Shoo! Shoo!" Sprx waved his hand to try and keep the animal far away, but Gibson poked the amphibian's back and made the thing jump in Sprx's direction.

"AH!" Sprx grabbed onto Otto, who began screaming even louder. Then Otto groped the ground for something to use to defend himself. He happened to grab onto the cover of Gibson's animal book. Then the frightened green simian started hitting Sprx on the head with the book.

"No! Otto, stop!" Gibson exclaimed. "You'll tear it!" But it was too late. The blue simian watched as a large tear formed in the soft cover of the book and a couple pages fell out. "AUGH!"

The frog wiggled even closer to Sprx, who squeezed tightly onto Otto, who started hitting Sprx even harder with Gibson's new book, all of them screaming in unison.

* * *

><p>"Mandarin…" The Alchemist asked the small orange monkey. "What are your little brothers up to?"<p>

"Why do you ask, daddy?" Mandarin replied. Then he listened to the shouting that echoed through the lab.

The End


	6. A Ghost for a Day

A Ghost For a Day

"EEP!" Otto jumped into the air as the thunder clapped outside. There was a storm going on. The trees were shaking as the strong winds blew and the heavy rain fell. The green simian slid under his bed and shivered with fright.

"It's only a thunder storm, Otto." Antauri said. He was sitting on his bed and reading a book. Then the alchemist walked in.

"Hello, you two. I have something for you both." The Alchemist handed Otto a light green flashlight, and he handed Antauri a black one.

"Thanks, daddy!" They both said.

"But what are the flashlights for?" Antauri asked.

"This is a really powerful storm." The Alchemist replied. "And if the power goes out, you can turn the flashlights on to see!" He held up a dark blue flashlight and pushed a button to demonstrate.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Otto turned his flashlight on. Antauri put his next to him.

"Why don't you come and play with the others in the play room!" Their dad said. "I'm taking a break from my experiments because of the storm."

"OKAY!" Otto ran over to his dad and Antauri closed his book and grabbed his flashlight. Then they went to the playroom.

* * *

><p>"That's mine!" Nova pulled on a large brown bear.<p>

"I saw it first!" Sprx tugged on the other side of the bear. They were arguing about who could play with the toy. They had red and yellow flashlights lying next to them. Gibson and Mandarin were on the other side of the room doing a large jigsaw puzzle with their orange and baby blue flashlights close by.

"Does it go here?" Gibson placed a piece in.

"Yeah! You got it right this time." Mandarin picked up a bunch of pieces they already put together earlier and put it next to Gibson's. "And now we can connect all of these pieces together."

"It's a horse! The puzzle makes a horse!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think that's what the picture was on the box." Mandarin picked up the puzzle's box and examined the image on the front. It was a cartoon horse that was orange with a blonde mane. It was kicking an apple tree with its hind legs so the fruit would fall into a basket placed by it.

"Oh." Gibson sat down and picked up a piece and put it in the wrong spot. "This is fun!"

The orange simian rolled his eyes before he told his little brother for the hundredth time that the puzzle piece went somewhere else. Then the alchemist entered the room with Antauri and Otto. Otto turned his flashlight on and shined it onto the puzzle, getting his brothers' attention.

"Hi daddy!" Mandarin and Gibson said. Then Nova and Sprx looked up.

"Daddy! Sparky is trying to take my bear away!" Nova ran over to her father.

"Don't call me Sparky! And I want a turn with the bear!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Well, Nova, you do play with the bear a lot, right?" The alchemist said.

"Yeah."

"So, maybe you should share your bear and let Sprx play with it today. Then you can have a turn later."

Sprx jumped and cheered. Then he grabbed the teddy bear and started to play with it. Nova stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why don't you find another stuffed animal and play with Sprx, Nova." The Alchemist said.

"Okay." Nova said. "But just this once!" Then she went over to a blue toy box and found a bunny rabbit. Then she and Sprx began to play with the animals.

"Whatcha doin' guys?" Otto jumped over to Gibson and Mandarin.

"We're doing a puzzle." Mandarin said.

"I want to help!" Otto exclaimed. Then he accidentally kicked some of the pieces away.

"AH!" Gibson started gathering the scattered puzzle pieces up. "Otto, be careful!"

"Sorry." Otto sat down and picked up a piece. Then he placed it on the wrong spot in the puzzle. Mandarin groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"So, what do you want to do, Antauri?" The alchemist asked. Antauri held up the book in his hands.

"Read this with you!" He said. His dad smiled and they sat down in a chair and started reading the book. Then the thunder boomed again and the lightning flashed.

"AH!" Otto jumped and scattered more puzzle pieces, which frustrated Gibson.

"Otto, it's only a storm!" The blue simian complained.

"But it's really loud and scary!" Otto was shaking like a leaf.

"He's right Gibson." Mandarin said. "Storms are scary! But not as scary as…a yurei!"

"What's a yurei?" Nova asked, overhearing their conversation.

"It's a ghost." Gibson said. "In Japan, the word yurei is written with the characters for _dim _and _spirit. _It's supposed to be a ghost who haunts people because they want revenge."

"A g-ghost?" Otto said.

"Yeah, but there's no such thing as ghosts." Gibson placed a piece in the right spot on the puzzle.

"Don't be so sure, Gibson!" Mandarin said. Nova and Sprx walked over. "Because there may be a yurei haunting Shuggazoom right now!"

"_It was a dark and stormy night like tonight_…" Mandarin began his story like most scary stories. "_And there was a little girl walking through the forest by this very lab! She was running and trying to find a place to get dry, but the only thing she could find was a shady tree, so she stayed there shivering wet and cold. The thunder was loud, the wind was howling, and on stormy nights like this, it's dangerous to be alone! She heard something growl. Then she began to run, but the mud was slippery and she fell_!"

Nova, Sprx, and Otto gasped.

"_Then she looked up, and saw a big scary man behind her and_…"

"Oh brother." Gibson said as he fixed a piece of the pony puzzle.

"_HE KILLED HER_!" Mandarin jumped in the air. His siblings, except for Gibson, screamed.

"_So, the little girl was dead, but her ghost still wanders around Shuggazoom! And she thinks that whoever killed her lives in this lab, and she vowed to one day go into the lab and get her revenge! So, on a stormy night like tonight, she will come into the lab. Then, the lights will shut off…and you know what else_?" The other simians shook their heads no. "_She will quietly sneak up behind you…_AND GET YOU! WAHAHAHA!" Then the thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed again.

"AAAAH!" Nova and Sprx and Otto screamed. Gibson just stared back at Mandarin with a bored expression.

"WOOGA WOOGA WOOGA!" Mandarin wiggled his fingers at Gibson, who didn't even flinch. Then the orange simian made eerie noises and waved his arms around.

"Are you done yet? Because I want to finish this puzzle." Gibson said.

"Ugh. You're no fun Gibson!" Mandarin groaned. "Aren't you a little scared?"

"Nope!" The blue monkey went back to the puzzle. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"And they normally get the nonbelievers first." Mandarin smirked. His blue brother didn't answer. The others, however, were trembling. And it didn't help that the power suddenly shut off.

"AUGH!" The three simians began screaming.

"Settle down everyone! Turn on your flashlights!" The Alchemist turned on his dark blue flashlight. The others turned on theirs.

Mandarin shone his under his chin so it made his face look spooky.

"AH!" Otto and Nova jumped and shone the flashlight in his face to make it look less frightening.

"Hey! Quit it!" Mandarin put his hand out. Then he positioned his flashlight so it shone on the puzzle that he and Gibson nearly finished.

Sprx and Nova continued to play with their stuffed animals. Otto was pretending to draw pictures with his flashlight on the ceiling. But they had an uneasy feeling.

"I think there are still a few sweets left over from snack time earlier." The alchemist got up. "Should I bring them along with some milk for everyone?"

The tiny simians all nodded yes.

"Okay then. Come on Antauri, you can help!" The dad said. Antauri smiled and followed the alchemist out of the room.

"One more piece and we're done with the puzzle." Mandarin said. Gibson put it in.

"Yay!" The blue simian cheered. "Let's do another one!"

"Okay." Mandarin put the finished puzzle away. "Which one do you want to do now?"

"I think daddy bought a new one." Gibson said. "I'll go get it!" He grabbed his baby blue flashlight and ran out of the room.

"Okay, I have something else to do so I'll meet you in a bit!" Mandarin said. Then he also walked out of the room chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Nova…I'm s-scared!" Otto said.<p>

"It's okay, Otto! Gibson said there's no such thing as ghosts." The yellow simian replied.

"Mandarin is just trying to scare us." Sprx said, trying to hide the fact that he was scared too. Then they heard a loud creak.

"What was that?" Otto ran over and hugged Nova.

"It sounded like a door opening." Nova said.

"W-Who do you think o-opened it?" The green simian began to shake. "The y-y-yogurt?"

"The yurei, not yogurt." Sprx said. "And it's NOT a ghost."

"Are you sure?" Otto said.

"Maybe we should check." Nova picked up her yellow flashlight and slowly exited the room. Otto grabbed his flashlight and stayed close to his big sister. Sprx followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Do you see the ghost?" Otto whispered.<p>

"OTTO! We don't even know if it is a ghost!" Nova said quietly.

"Look! Over there!" Sprx exclaimed. He pointed at the bedroom, where they saw Mandarin go into a closet.

"See, Otto. Mandarin was the one who opened the door. There's nothing to be afraid of and there are no ghosts." Nova said. But then the thunder boomed again and Mandarin began panicking.

"NO! Don't come closer! Help me, somebody, please!" The orange simian cried out. Then he made some funny gagging noises.

"Mandarin!" Otto shouted. Then he ran into the bedroom.

"Oh no!" Sprx said. He and Nova ran over, but then Otto dashed right back out.

"T-THE YOGURT!" He screamed.

"It's called a YUREI!" Nova corrected.

"Uh…N-Nova?" Sprx stuttered.

"Honestly Otto, Gibson said that ghosts aren't real!" Nova exclaimed.

"N-N-Nova?" Sprx pulled on her tail.

"Honestly, Otto, you probably saw your own shadow!"

"NOVA!" Sprx yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"I t-think Gibson was wrong for once!" Sprx pointed at the bedroom doorway. There was a white ghost that floated there. It had two black eye holes on its head and it was kind of small, but it was so dark you could barely tell. There was also a light glowing inside it.

"IT'S REAL?" Nova squealed.

"THE YUREI!" Sprx yelped and ran. Nova followed behind. The two simians dropped their flashlights, making them run in the dark. And Otto was panicking and his flashlight's light waved around everywhere, so he couldn't see anything either.

"Ooooooh!" The ghost chased after the three simians and waved its arms.

"Quick! Hide!" Nova, Sprx, and Otto ran into the play room and they opened the toy box and climbed inside after emptying out all of the toys. The ghost noticed all of the play things on the floor and opened the toy box.

"BOO!" It shouted. The three simians tumbled out of the chest and ran. The ghost was laughing really hard, and it chased after them again, having trouble making spooky noises since it was giggling too much.

* * *

><p>Gibson walked down the hall way and hummed to himself because he was having trouble remembering the words to a song.<p>

He was carrying a one hundred piece puzzle that had a black and white tiger playing in a stream. His baby blue flashlight showed him the way to the playroom. Suddenly he heard screaming and saw Sprx, Nova, and Otto running down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Then the three crashed into him and trampled the blue simian. The puzzle box opened up and all of the pieces scattered across the floor. His flashlight broke open and the batteries fell out. Then the ghost came along and tripped over Gibson.

* * *

><p>"I liked the part where they learned Cinderella was the one who was wearing the glass slipper." Antauri said.<p>

"That's my favorite part of the story too." The Alchemist replied. He was carrying a tray with six glasses of milk and one cup of tea. The black simian next to him was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies to share.

"But I didn't like how the stepmother was mean to Cinderella." Antauri said.

"Yes, but Cinderella danced with the prince, making them fall in love, and now the stepmother can't be mean to her anymore." His dad replied. "Wait a second." The two stopped when they heard crying in the dark. The alchemist shined his flashlight. He found a bundle of sheets and Gibson in tears.

"Goodness gracious!" The man exclaimed. "What happened here?" The alchemist put down the tray holding the drinks and he picked up the small blue simian to comfort him. Antauri put down the tray of cookies and ran over to his dad's side.

"I-I was headed b-back to the playroom a-and then S-Sprx and Nova a-and Otto r-ran over me a-and I dropped m-my puzzle and then t-that thing tripped over me!" Gibson wailed. The Alchemist rocked the crying simian back and forth. Antauri heard a crunching noise and looked next to him. The _ghost_ was sitting there munching on one of the cookies. The black simian pulled the bed sheet off and revealed the vengeful spirit to be a mischievous Mandarin. Then the power turned back on.

"Mandarin?" Antauri asked. The orange simian looked up at his younger brother.

"Oh, hi Tauri!" He said as he turned off his orange flash light.

"What are you doing?" The yellow eyed monkey asked.

"Eating a cookie." Mandarin smirked.

"I meant under the bed sheet."

"I was pretending to be a ghost."

"Why?"

"To play a trick on Otto, Sprx, Nova, and Gibson."

"Why?"

"I told them there was a ghost haunting the lab. Gibson didn't believe me so I thought if I dressed up as a ghost he and the others might get scared."

"That's what this was all about?" The alchemist exclaimed. Mandarin gulped.

"So, where are the others?" Antauri asked. The orange simian shrugged his shoulders. Then the three simians in question ran down the hallway screaming and bumped into the Alchemist because Antauri was just able to jump out of the way.

"What's going on, you three?" Their dad asked.

"The yogurt is after us!" Otto clung to the alchemist.

"YUREI!" Nova and Sprx corrected Otto. Then the three of them kept trying to explain the situation at once.

"Calm down, calm down!" The Alchemist said. "So you saw a ghost and it chased after you, right?"

"Yeah!" The three answered in unison.

"Did your ghost look like this?" The Alchemist placed the bed sheet over Gibson, making a replica of Mandarin in the costume earlier.

"Yes!" The three exclaimed.

"So Gibson was the ghost?" Otto asked.

"No, it was Mandarin. He was trying to scare you guys." Antauri said.

"Oh." Otto, Sprx, and Nova said and exchanged glances.

"MANDARIN!" Nova yelled. "You really scared us, you bully!"

"It was just a joke!" The orange simian replied.

"It wasn't a very good joke, Mandarin." The Alchemist replied. "Otto, Sprx, and Nova didn't find it funny, and Gibson was close to getting hurt."

"I'm sorry guys." Mandarin muttered.

"It's okay." Otto said. Nova and Sprx mumbled their forgiveness.

"Sorry for knocking you over, Gibson." Nova said.

"It's alright." Gibson sniffled.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Mandarin grumbled. "I wasn't THAT scary."

"BOO!" The ghost shouted at Mandarin.

"AH! THE YUREI!" The Orange simian dashed down the hallway and tripped. Antauri pulled the bed sheet ghost costume off.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Mandarin exclaimed.

"I guess you gave Mandarin a taste of his own medicine!" Sprx chuckled. The others laughed too.

"Well, I think we've had enough ghosts for one day. How about we have a snack!" The alchemist said. The tiny monkeys agreed and they went into the playroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my story! ^.^ I had fun building a relationship between Gibson and Mandarin in this story because in my previous tales I didn't use Mandarin as often. REVIEW PLEASE! Or the yurei (or Mandarin dressed as a ghost) will get you!<strong>


End file.
